One More night
by SL Baby99
Summary: " Tuan Lu. Bisakah anda fokus " " Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Mempermainkan ku sesukamu. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kalau begini terus CERAIKAN SAJA AKU OH SEHUN " SongFic, HUNHAN WARNING! NC , YAOI , BL
1. Chapter 1

**One More night**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _ **No Summary**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning !**_

 _ **NC-21**_

 _._

 _._

 _OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Kasar._

 _._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **About Sehun pov***

\\\ SL Baby99 /

Song Fiction.

One more night : Maroon 5

.

.

 **Kau dan aku saling memusuhi seolah kita hendak berperang.**

.

.

Bekerja adalah caraku melampiaskan perasaanku. Baik sedih ataupun bahagia, Tapi lebih sering perasaan Kebencian.

Sekarang aku tengah melakukan meeting dengan seluruh element perusahaanku. Dan laki-laki kecil itu ada disana. Tepat di bagian ujung meja ini.

" Tuan Lu. Bisakah anda fokus " Seruku dengan nada yang amat begitu mengintimidasi.

Aku baru saja melakukan presentasi di depan semuannya. Tapi lelaki pendek itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya. Aku tidak suka itu terjadi di perusahaanku apalagi di saat meeting seperti ini.

Dia tampak terlonjak dari duduknya. Mata seperti rusa itu lalu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan ini. Hingga mata itu tepat di lurusan mataku.

Mata itu memincing. Memperlihatkan kobaran api yang tidak sedikit.

Lalu dia tampak berdiri dari duduknya dan membukukan badannya ke kiri dan kanan sembari mengunamkan kata Maaf berkali-kali.

Aku benci saat di bersikap sopan santun seperti itu seolah di memang bersikap demikian. Nyatanya dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sama sekali kepadaku.

" Aku menunggu laporan dan juga rencana barumu Tuan Lu " Seruku setelah dia mendudukan bokongnya kembali ke kursi.

Setelah itu kami berbubar satu persatu. Kulihat laki-laki kecil itu keluar paling pertama meninggalkan ruang meeting.

.

.

 **Kau dan aku saling mengasari, melempar dan membanting pintu.**

.

.

 **BRAK**

Pintu terbuka secara kasar. Aku yakin itu disebabkan karena dorongan yang keras atau bahkan tendangan yang kuat.

Dan ya, Pelakunya adalah si pria kecil.

Dia berjalan cepat kearah mejaku. Lalu elempar map yang ia bawa. Dan aku yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang aku pinta saat di ruang meeting beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Ini laporan sialan dan rencana busuk yang kau minta Tuan Oh " Serunya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Aku meraih map itu yang agak berantakan di mejaku. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah sopan kepadaku dan aku tidak membual akan hal itu.

" Saya undur diri Tuan " Dan setelahnya laki-laki kecil itu tak terlihat lagi seolah di telan pintu.

Laporannya bagus. Dan apa kalian tahu siapa lelaki kecil yang aku sebut itu.

Ya, Dia bermarga Lu. Dan bernama lengkap Lu han. Dia adalah mahluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku ketahui selama eksistensiku selama aku hidup di dunia ini.

Ku buka lembar rencananya. Oh aku lupa, Luhan adalah manager pemasaran di perusahaanku.

Rencananya memang bagus. Tapi aku tidak puas akan itu. Baiklah mari bermain dengan laki-laki Rusa itu lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke ruang kerja bagian management. Ya laki-laki kecil itu ada disana. Mejanya ada di tengah-tengah.

" Apa-apaan ini? " Seruku dingin sambil melempar lembar kerja rencananya di meja kerjananya.

Luhan yang memang sedang bekerja entah apa itu. Terkejut, Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati diriku yang menatapnya seolah menelanjanginya.

" Aku tidak puas dengan pekerjaanmu. Buat lagi yang baru aku tunggu diruanganku saat jam makan siang " Ucapku lalu berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki kecil itu.

Dan oh- jangan lupakan tatapan-tapan iba dari beberapa manager sub job lainnya. Aku tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang. Ini perusahaanku aku bebas berbuat apa saja semauku.

.

.

 **Kau dan aku sudah begitu tidak waras untuk berhenti. Menjaga Skor.**

.

.

 **Kau dan aku sudah muak, Yeah~ Aku tahu kita tidak bisa terus begini.**

.

.

Pintu ruanganku kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kecil penuh dengan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi dihadapanku.

" Ini Rencana yang sudah saya susun ulang tuan sesuai dengan perintah anda. " Ucapnya lalu menyodorkan map yang sama dengan isi yang berbeda.

Dan isi nya masih sama hanya saja urutannya di ubah. Dia pikir aku sebodoh itu.

" Aku belum puas oleh kerjamu. Buat ulang lagi " Ucapku lagi.

Mata rusa itu seolah terbakar karena amarah . Luhan berdiri lalu,

" SEBENARNYA APA MAU OH SEHUNN ? " Teriaknya berapi-api.

Aku tersenyum melihat responnya yang seolah kesetanan. Aku selalu suka saat wajah cantik bak wanita itu memerah karena amarah.

" Mau ku? Tidak ada sebenarnya " jawabku santai.

Mata rusa itu yang tadinya berkaca-kaca sekarang pecah melelehkan begitu banyak airmata dari sana.

" Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Mempermainkan ku sesukamu. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kalau begini terus CERAIKAN SAJA AKU OH SEHUN " Dia kembali berTeriakan dengan berapi-api.

Apa kalian belum tahu? Aku sudah menikah dengan laki-laki kecil berwajah perempuann itu dua tahun lalu. Dan tak ada orang kantor yang mengetahui perihal ini.

Dan setelahnya dia pergi keluar ruanganku.

Luhan benar. Aku selalu saja mempermainkannya seperti ini. Hey sadarlah aku begini karena kau juga luhan.

Dahulu waktu kami pernikahan kami baru menginjak tiga minggu. Aku keluar kota tapi ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di rumah.

Penerbangannku tepat pada tengah hari. Sebelumnya aku kekantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjan yang belum selesai dan berencana untuk segera take off tak mesti pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

Namun apadaya. Keadaan mendesak mengharuskanku segera pulang dan mengambil berkas penting yang tertinggal itu.

Setibanya di rumah. Rumahku terasa sangat sepi. Luhanku entah pergi kemana. Biasanya dia hanya akan menghabiskan harinya untuk di rumah dengan tv atau kegiatan lainnya.

Tapi sekarang?

Dan ketika ia berada di areal depan kamarku dan luhan sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara desahan. Oh itu suara desahan luhan.

Dengan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun aku membuka pintu kamarku kasar.

Sialan, berani-beraninya luhan bercinta dengan laki-laki lain selain aku, Suaminya.

Dengan emosi tinggkat tinggi aku memukuli laki-laki yang bercinta dengan luhanku itu dengan membabi buta. Bisa kupastikan sekujur tubuhnya babak-belur karena pukulanku.

Sedangkan luhan hanya menangis dan menjerit histeris memintaku untuk menghentikan aksiku.

Setelah laki-laki itu tampak hampir tak sadarkan diri. Aku menyeretnya keluar dan menaruhnya di tengah jalan biar saja di tertindas truk tronton.

Aku kembali ke kamar aku melihat luhan yang masih memakai bajunya walau acak-acakan hendak berdiri dan beranjak dari kasur.

Tapi sebelum itu aku sudah menahannya. Mendorong tubuh itu hingga terlentang dan merobek bajunya lalu malam itu aku mensetubuhi luhan dengan kasar dan amat lama sampai-sampai dia jatuh pingsan berkali-kali.

Aku tidak perduli dengan kesakitan luhan. Hatiku lebih sakit dari pada dia. Dan oh aku juga masa bodo dengan pekerjaanku toh masih ada asisten dan managerku yaang akan menghendel semuannya.

.

.

 **Tapi kasih, kau mulai lagi membuatku mencintaimu.**

.

.

Aku pulang tengah malam. Kulihat luhan sudah tertidur di ranjang kami.

Melihat punggung kecilnya aku ingin sekali mendekapnya. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin melakukannya setiap kali juga ingatan luhan sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki itu kembali teringat di otakku.

Aku menaruh baju kotorku di keranjang lalu memasuki kamar madi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lengket.

Setelah beberapa waktu aku keluar dari sana. Kulihat badan luhan kembali memunggungiku. Aku tahu laki-laki kecil itu belum tidur.

Luhan memakai baju piyamanya yang sama ukurannya denganku membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam baju itu.

Aku sudah selesai memakai piyamaku. Kududkan bokongku di kasurku.

Entah setan darimana yang merasuki seketika melihat kaki kanan luhan yang terangkat memeluk gulingnya Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terasa panas dan kejantananku terasa mulai mengeras.

Ah ada hal lain yang kalian harus tahu. Luhan selalu saja berhasil membuatku terangsang dan bergairah walau dia masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

.

.

 **Aku berhenti gunakan logika. Lupakan semuanya.**

.

.

Aku mendelati luhan.

" Aku tahu kau belum tidur sayang. "Bisikku tepat di telinganya dengan suara beratku.

Luhan tampak gelisah dan segera membuka matanya namun masih dengan posisi yang sama.

" Kau tidak lupa tugasmu sebagai istri untuk melayani suamimu bukan? " Tanyaku.

Dia membalikan badanya. Dan aku langsung menyerang bibirnya yang selalu saja menjadi candu untukku.

Pria ini benar-benar brengsek bukan?

Ak menciumnya brutal. Mencumbui wajah cantiknya seinci perinci. Dan tangan ahliku membuka seluruh kancing piyama luhan. Dan membuang celana panjang piyamanya menyisakan celana dalam hitamnya.

Oh dia begitu mengodaku Tuhan.

.

.

 **Biarkan kau lekat-lekat ditubuhku seperti tatto.**

.

.

Aku menindihnya. Lalu kembali mencium bibirnya ganas seraya melingkarkan kaki mungilnya di pinggangku.

Tanganku yang lain asik mengerjai kedua nipple merah mudanya yang mengoda. Dan aku mengesek-gesekan kejantanan besarku yang masih tertutup rapi oleh celana dengan kejantanan kecil luhan yang hanya tertutup oleh celana dalam hitamnnya saja.

Dia terus mendesah-desah membuatku semakin semangat untuk mengerjai tubuhnya.

Luhan dia membuatku gila.

Aku mengeluarkan kejantanan luhan dari celana dalamnya sembari meremasnya tanpa membuang celanan dalam hitam itu membuat kejantanan itu terjepit.

.

.

 **Dan kini aku merasa bodoh, Merangkak kembali padamu.**

.

.

Ku hentikan aktivitasku mengerjai tubuh mengoda luhan. Dilihatku keadaan luhan yang sangat sexy sekarang.

Dengan mata sayu, rambut berantakan, Air liur di bibir dan dagunya, Baju yang terbuka, dan kejantanan mungil yang terjepit celana dalamnya, kedua kaki yang mengangkang.

Ah aku tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan ini. Segera aku turun mengambil ponselku lalu mengarahkannya pada luhan.

Aku mengambil satu gambar saja. Ini sebagai dokumentasi percintaanku dengan luhan.

Aku mebuka baju piyamaku menyisakan tshirt putih yng lekat di tubuhku tanpa melepas celana piyamaku. Tapi di selangkahanku sudah terbangun gundukan besar dan keras disana.

Aku merangkak menaiki tubuh lemah luhan.

" Lu, Aku merindukanmu sayang "

.

.

 **Maka aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan tinggal bersamamu semalam lagi.**

.

.

Aku sudah tidak tahan kejantananku pun sudah mengeras seperti batu karena merindukan sarangnya. _Owh Luhan i am coming Baby._

Dengan itu aku membuka celana panjang piyamaku dan membuatnya mengantung di kedua pahaku. Lalu membebaskan adik kecilku dari celana dalam biruku.

" AAAKKGGHHH "

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ku hentakan kejantanan besarku ke lubang sempitnya membuat luhan menjerit kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

Aku langsung mengerakannya dengan brutal. Karena sumpah demi apa aku tidak tahan akan nikmat yang lubang luhan berikan kepada kejatananku yang berukuran besar ini.

Tangan kecil luhan mencakar bahuku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya karena nikmat yang begitu besar yang sedang menjalar di seluruh batangku.

" Aahh it's so big ... More sehunhhhh... Aahh... "

Dia terus meminta lebih. Aku meraih kejantanan kecilnya yang terabaikan. Meremasnya cepat membuat luhan kelimpungan sendiri. Kedua kaki laki-laki mungil itu melingkar erat di pinggangku.

" Bitch, Beraninya kau memanggil namaku "

Aku menghinanya. Ya siapa yang tidak mengatakan seseorang yang berani bercinta dengan orang lain selain suaminya kalau bukan pelacur eoh?

Aku meraih bibir mungilnya lalu melumatnya kasar dan tangan kananku meraih nipple kanannya dan memilinnya keras membuat luhan terpekik kaget.

" Ma Aaahhh Aaf... Masterhhh... ouhhh... " Dia meminta maaf setelah pangutan kami terlepas lalu mengerang nikmat kembali. Dasar jalang tidak tahu diri.

.

.

 **Dan aku tahu, Aku sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali.**

.

.

Aku sangat suka membuatnya kesakitan dan menderita. Wajah kesalnya adalah sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuk ku.

Katakan aku sadist. Karena Ya, Aku memang seperti itu.

Aku selalu saja terperangkap dalam pesona. Kadangkala ingin sekali aku pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Tapi laki-laki kecil ini selalu saja menjebakku dalam pesonanya.

Dan aku ingin tinggal besamanya satu malam lagi. Dan kalian tahu aku sudah mengatakan ini ribuan kali.

" Ouhhh... Master i am comehhh... "

Luhan memberitahuku bahwa klimaksnya hampir sampai. Sial aku harus lebih cepat. Karena itu tangan kiriku yang masih setia mengocok kejantanan kecilnya menutup lubang kencing dengan telunjukku.

" Ahh... Emmmghh... Masterhhh Please... Let me gethhh... Ouhhgg "

Luhan memelas meminta klimaksnya yang terhalang. Tidak luhan aku belum mau klimaks. Aku menghentak-hentakan kejantananku sedalam mungkin membuat luhan menggila karena nikmat.

Karena aku merasa sedikit iba padanya kubuka telunjukku yang menghalangi lubang kencingnya.

Dan cairan kental putih bernama sperma itu mengelir deras dari sana. Dan juga refleks lubang luhan mengetat.

Shit

Sial lubang itu menjepitku, Brengsek.

" Jalang, jangan ketatkan lubang kotormu bodoh " Umpatku.

Aku semakin menggila. Kurasa klimaks skan segera menjemputku. Karena itu aku masih terus memperkosa lubang itu.

" Aahh... Masterhh... eughhh... "

Sedangkan luhan. Laki-laki kecil itu mendesah erotis lagi karena kelakuanku pada lubang kurang ajar tidak tahu dirinya.

.

.

 **Tapi aku hanya akan tinggal bersamamu satu malam lagi.**

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu klimaksku datang. Tapi aku tidak segera mengeluarkannya, Melainkan menahannya dan menarik keluar kejantananku dan menyisakan bagian kepalannya saja.

" AAAKKGGHH "

Lalu ku hantakan keras ke lubangnya menghantam tepat prostatnya.

" Ssttt...Eugghh... "

Aku mendesis Dan klimaks di dalam lubang laknatnya. Sialan lubangnya benar-benar nikmat. Dia melumat kejantananku dengan lamat.

Ku keluarkan kejantananku dari lubang hangat luhan dan menarik nya memasuki celanaku lagi, Meski dia masih tegang Lalu menatapnya intens. Lelaki kecil itu terengah karena pekikan dahsyatnya barusan.

" Menungging " Perintahku.

Dengan lemah luhan membalikan badannya lalu mengangkat tinggi bokong sekalnya mempertontonkan lubang penuh sperma padaku. Aku meraih baju piyama yang masih menempel pada tubuh ringkihnya meski kancingnya sudah terlepas semua.

Sial, dia terlihat begitu seksi.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan mencari-cari benda yang aku butuhkan. Setelah apa yang kucari sudah ku dapat. Aku langsung merangkak lagi mendekati luhanku lalu memasang benda itu pada lubang keparatnya.

" AAAKKGGHH " Dia menjerit keras lagi. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku menyalakan benda itu dengan kecepatan yang paling tinggi. Benda yang sering kita sebut _Vibrator_ , Aku sengaja mengambil yang ukuran besar supaya lubang kotor luhan yang sudah lebar menjadi semakin lebar.

Aku meremas bokong sekalnya.

" Euugghh... Ouhhh... Ahhh... " Luhan mendesah lagi.

Hahaha aku tahu luhan pasti menikmati ini. Aku terus meremas kedua bongkahan itu membuat _vibrator_ besar itu semakin masuk ke dalam lubang kotornya.

" Masterhh... Mashhh...Eeuugghhh...ter... Ouhhh... "

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian kejantanan kecil itu menyemburkan cairannya untuk yang kedua kalinya ,Walau tak di sentuh sekalipun. Dia benar-benar jalang.

.

.

 **Telah ku coba bilang** _ **tidak**_ **, Tapi tubuhku bilang** _ **ya**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Telah ku coba bilang** _ **berhenti**_ **, Tapi lipstik (bibir) mu membuatku** _ **bergairah**_ **.**

.

.

Mulutku selalu berkata tidak, Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari sosok kecilnya tapi dia dan sejuta pesona sialannya selalu saja menjebakku masuk kedalam sana dan terbelenggu selamanya. Sialan.

Ku cabut Vibrator itu dari sana. Dan membalikan luhan lagi menghadap ku.

Kakinya mengangkang, Lagi-lagi mempertontonkan lubang sialannya. Aku tidak tahan meski aku berkata _Tidak_ , Tapi tubuhku bilang _ya_.

" Kau dan tubuh jalangmu begitu sialan " Bisikku dengan suara berat sarat nafsuku.

Ya, aku terjebak lagi olehnya.

Dengan itu aku mengigit lehernya hingga tanda kemerahan itu tercetak jelas disana.

Jalang sialan kau pantas mendapatkan ini.

" Eugghhpptt... " Luhan melenguh tertahan.

Mungki luhan telah lelah. Tapi jalang aku tidak akan berhenti.

Aku menyusu pada nipplenya menghisapnya kuat-kuat dengan salah satu tanganku meremas kejantanan kecilnya.

Dan luhan mulai merintih nikmat lagi. Mungkin suaranya sudah habis karena sebelumya mendesah terus menerus.

Tangan kecilnya memegang kepalaku menekannya juga meremas rambutku untuk semakin dalam menyusu padanya.

Luhan juga membusungkan dadanya membuat tubuh kecilnya melengkung seperti kurva yang indah. Dan itu membuatku semakin tegang, Keras dan panas.

Sialan.

" Aaagghhh " Dia mendesah pelan saat kejantananku memasuki lubang lebarnya yang selalu saja sempit untuk kejantanan besarku dan menjepitnya erat.

Aku melepaskan nipplenya dari mulutku lalu menatapnya intens dengan tak menghentikan hujamanku pada lubang keparatnya.

Rambutnya yang setengah basah karena peluh. Keringat yang membanjir di sekujur tubuh kecilnya. Mata terpejam dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka melirihkan kenikmatannya.

Dia benar-benar jalang.

Aku semakin cepat mengerakan pinggulku, membuat kejantananku terus saja menghantam telak prostatnya. Sialan kau membuatku gila.

Tubuh kecilnya tersentak-sentak keras karena kegiatanku itu.

Setelah itu aku klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi aku belum puas.

Luhan hampir saja tertidur tapi aku mengerakan lagi kejantananku di lubang kotor itu. Kau terus saja memperkosanya meski dia sudah pingsan karena kelelahan. Biar saja jalang seperti dia memang pantas seperti ini.

.

.

 **Aku terbangun di pagi hari, Aku membenci diriku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku kan terbangun merasa puas dan juga merasa bersalah.**

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah. Mentari sudah menampakan kekuasaannya untuk memberi tahu penghuni bumi untuk segera bangkit dari ranjang mereka.

Aku terbangun dan menemukan luhan yang menekuk tubuhnya meringkuk layaknya kucing kedingin di pinggir jalan. Luhan lelaki berdarah china yang sudah ku ubah namanya menjadi Oh luhan.

Tubuh telanjangnya tereksplos kemana-mana. Dia sudah terlihat seperti gadis yang habis di perkosa. Memang benar dia di perkosa tapi oleh suaminya aku, Oh sehun. Dan luhan bukan gadis walau wajahnya lebih cantik dari seorang gadis tercantik sekalipun.

Tubuh kecilnya terlihat rapuh. Seakan hembusan angin saja mampu membuatnya pecah.

Aku sedikit merasa puas karena kegiatan dahsyat kami tadi malam yang begitu hebat. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah dan itu membuatku membenci diriku sendiri karena membuat luhanku seperti ini.

Dia bukanlah orang lemah yang akan menarima segala sesuatunya dengan pasrah. Dia begitu keras kepala dan tak terduga dan itu yang membuatku mencintainya. Tapi karena kejadian buruk masa lalu membuatku melakukan semua hal yang tidak pantas untuknya.

Dia malaikatku. Dan aku membuatnya menderita dan sengsara hanya karena sebuah kejadian tidak terduga.

Sayang maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia disisiku hanya karena keagoisanku yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Maafkan aku,

.

.

.

Luhan aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang engkau tahu. Bertahanlah disisiku karena aku akan bersamamu semalam lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

 **ho ho ho apa ini? Okey makasih yang udah baca dan tanggung sendiri osanya kalo bacanya pas puasa okey. Ini publish sebelum lebaran dan MINAL AI DIN WAL FA I'DZIN mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Selamat labaran bagi yang merayakan Dan,**

 **Guys HUNHAN bener-bener Real. Mereka bahkan ketemuan diam-diam, Sehun gay Cuma karena dan hanya untuk Luhan yeheth I LOVE HUNHAN SO MUCH :***


	2. Chapter 2

**One More night**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _ **No Summary**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Kasar._

 _._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x One More Night / x / x /**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

Malam yang tenang dengan sejuk angin yang meniup semilir menambah kesan keromantisan untuk suasana malam ini.

Pemandangan kota yang gemerlap menyilaukan mata adalah pemandangan yang cukup indah.

Luhan dan sehun tengah berdiri di balkon apartement sehun. Dengan luhan yang hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik sehun dan sebuah celana hitam. Sedangkan sehun, lelaki tampan itu hanya memakai celana trainingnya saja tanpa atasan apapun.

Lengan panjang sehun melingkar indah di pinggang ramping milik luhan. Dengan kepala yang ia jatuhkan di bahu sempit sang lelaki pujaan.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Meskipun satu atap dan satu tempat kerja, Tapi karena kesibukan masing-masing membuat moment seperti ini menjadi hal langka untuk keduanya.

" Kapan terakhir kali kita menikmati suasana seperti ini? " Suara sehun memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya menemani mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukan tangah malam. Namun suasana kota tak kunjung sepi malah bertambah semakin ramai.

Dan apa yang sehun dan luhan lakukan sebelumnya?

Kalian pasti tahu kegiatan itu. Ya, Kegiatan yang melibatkan ciuman, Desahan, dan sebagainya untuk meluapkan nafsu dan kasih sayang diantara mereka. Terlebih yang akhir-akhir ini sulit di dapat.

" Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu beberapa malam kau akan datang di tengah malam menganggu tidurku dan melakukan hal yang kau sukai meskipun aku menolak. " Luhan menjeda kalimatnya.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu menghirup udara dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan seolah-oleh hal yang ia lakukan ini adalah pertama kalianya.

" Tapi kau tidak bisa menolakku. " Seru sehun.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Meskipun lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini sangat suka berekspresi dingin dan kaku, Namun di balik semua itu ia mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi yang biasa kita sebut _narsisme_.

" Ya, itu semua karena kau yang memaksaku. Dan ke esokan harinya aku tidak akan mendapatimu juga beberapa hari kedepan lalu kau datang lagi dan seperti itu saja seterusnya. " Ucap luhan.

Disana bisa terdengar nada kesal pria mungil itu. Dan sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya. Rusa cantiknya benar-benar lucu jika sedang kesal.

" Baiklah baiklah Maafkan aku ne? "

Sehun mencoba meminta maaf untuk semua itu. Tapi, Sepertinya rusa cantiknya itu mulai merajuk bisa dilihat dari gelagatnya yang tak mereson atau menjawab permintaan maaf sehun.

Sehun membalikan badan mungil pria itu. Dan lihatlah wajah cantik yang ditekuk pemiliknya membuat luhan bertambah mengemaskannya dimata sehun dan mungkin juga orang-orang yang akan melihatnya.

Sehun meraik bibir mengerucut luhan membawanya ke pangutan dalam. Hingga mereka jatuh di lantai balkon yang dingin dan tangan sehun yang hendak membuka celana dalam miliknya.

" Sehun~ " Suara luhan memelas. Lelaki cantik itu berusaha menolak ajakan sehun untuk kembali bertarung dengan halus. Ada sesuatu di hatinya yang menganjal.

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Menatap lelaki kecil itu intens dengan mata tajamnya. Dan selanjutnya pria tampan itu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Ia melepas celana dalam luhan hingga mengantung di paha lelaki rusa itu. Setelah itu ia meremas benda pusaka milik luhan yang terlihat mengemaskan dimatanya.

" Euugh.. "

Dan luhan senantiasa mendesah-desah ria karenanya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga luhan dengan tangan yang masih merema penis kecil luhan dan yang satunya memilin-milin nipple luhan.

" Aku akan menikahimu. " Ucapnya berat tepat di telinga luhan.

Luhan yang sedang dilanda kenikmatanpun tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendesah . Tapi, di dalam hatinya ia bersorak ria.

Ya, ini keinginan luhan yang selalu menganjal hatinya. Sejak berhubungan dengan sehun, lelaki tampan yang menjabat menjadi bosnya itu memaksa luhan untuk tinggal bersama.

Alasannya karena ingin menjaga luhan dari orang-orang yang mungkin berniat jahat padanya. Namun nyatanya, Dengan tinggal bersama itu supaya memudahkan sehun mensetubuhi luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun tanpa penolakan.

Meski pun begitu. Di kantor tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali keluarga seun saja mengingat luhan adalah yatim piatu.

Dan itu semakin mencekik luhan. Karena lelaki rusa itu merasa hubungannya dengan sehun yang bersifat sembunyi-sembunyi itu memudahkan lelaki tampan itu untuk bermain di belakangnya dan tak mengakui luhan di depan orang-orang.

Dan baru saja lelaki tampan bersetatus sebagai bos sekaligus kekasihnya itu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia akan menikahi luhan. Tapi, Tidak luhan tidak ingin segera percaya perkataan sehun sebelum itu benar-benar menjanjikan.

Bisa sajakan lelaki itu hanya berbasa-basi untuk membujuk luhan agar mau melakukan seks dengannya.

" Ka..Eugh..Kapan sehun? " Tanya luhan susah payah.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di otak kecil lelaki rusa ini.

" Besok. Besok pagi kita akan segera menikah. " jawab sehun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dan hati luhan sekarang seolah tengah berdisko mendengar pernyataan sehun yang meledakan hatinya. Maka selanjutnya kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi hmm?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x One More Night / x / x /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke esokan paginya luhan terbangun tanpa melihat sehun di sampingnya. Lelaki cantik itu sama sekali tak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Ia terlihat menghela nafas. Kemana sehun sekarang, Apa dia melupakan janjinya pada luhan tadi malam. Seharusnya luhan tidak mempercayai ucapan sehun yang dulunya seorang pemain wanita dan laki-laki bottom lainnya. Mungkin sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Luhan turun dari ranjang milik sehun itu. Hari ini ia tak berniat untuk berkerja karena moodnya turun drastis sekarang.

Namun ia menumukan secarik kertas di atas nakas sebelah ranjang sehun yang tertuju padanya.

 _Sayang, Aku berangkat._

 _Maaf tak membangunkanmu. I Love You :*_

Yang sudah pasti di tulis oleh manusia dingin yang sayangnya tampan itu.

Luhan mendengkus membaca pesan manis yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mengubah mood luhan yang terlanjur memburuk.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke kamar mandi. Tapi, Ia menemukan secarik kertas lagi yang menemepel di cermin Washtafel kamar mandi.

 _Mandi yang wangi. Pokoknya sampai wangi okey?_

 _Aku tidak mau kau bau dan terlihat jelek sayang. Dan aku akan mengirim orang untuk menjemputmu. Selamat mandi Baby :*_

Astaga kenapa hari ini sehun lebay sekali? Tidak biasanya lelaki berkulit utih itu menulis di secarik kertas seperti ini. Biasanya lelaki tampan itu akan mengirimnya satu pesan panjang tentang apa yang boleh luhan lakukan dan tidak atau sesuatu rencana yang belum ia ceritakan kepada luhan.

Dan luhan tahu yang sehun maksud dengan Aku akan mengirim orang untuk menjemputmu itu pasti supir pribadi sehun dari keluarganya yang akan mengantarnya ke kantor. Ini demi keamanan kekasihku cercahnya. Benar-benar berlebihan.

Setelah acara mandinya selesai dan juga memakai baju dengan rapi luhan segera turun dari apartemen milik sehun. Ia menunggu jemputannya di depan gedung apartemen itu.

Tak lama sebuah mobil yang familiar di pendangannya berhenti disana. Kan, Luhan tebak apa? Benar saja itu adalah mobil yang biasa mengantar jemputnya setiap hari selain di hari libur tentunya.

Luhan memasuki mobil itu. Dan seperti biasa ia hanya menatap keluar jendela menikmati perjalan ke kantor sehun. Tapi,

Tunggu. Ini bukan jalan menuju kantor sehun.

" Maaf, Bukankah jalan ke kantor belok sebelah kanan Paman? "

Luhan bertanya baik-baik dan sopan kepada seseorang yang menjadi supir sehun itu. Dan supir itu tampak melirik sebentar di kaca tengah yang bisa melihat luhan dari sana.

" Maaf Nyonya, Tapi Tuan sehun menyuruh saya untuk mengantar anda ke suatu tempat? " Jawab sang supir masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

Luhan mendengkus mendengar jawaban sang supir. Hell sang supir itu selalu saja memanggilnya dengan Sebutan Nyonya. Entah itu suruhan sehun atau memang sang supir tidak tahu kalau luhan itu laki-laki.

Tapi, sang supir mestinya tahu luhan tidak punya bola mengantung di dadanya dan itu bisa memastikan bahwa luhan adalah laki-laki.

" Kemana? " Tanya Luhan lagi dengan ketus.

Sang supir nampak menyesal dengar perkataannya yang sepertinya menyinggung perasaan kekasih sang majikan. Namun ia tak berniat untuk meminta maaf karena dirinya memang di suruh untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyonya.

" Saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Nyonya. Nanti Nyonya akan melihatnya sendiri. "

Dan setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi di mobil mewah itu. Sang supir yang sibuk mengemudi di karenakan tempat tujuan mereka agak jauh sekarang. Sedangkan luhan yang sedang sibuk mengerutu karena di panggil Nyonya meski ia sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali.

Setelah hampir dua jam lamanya akhirnya luhan sampai di tempat tujuan. Disana ada gereja kecil luhan di seret masuk oleh perempuan yang entah darimana datangnya.

Dan disinilah luhan sekarang di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya tidak suka. Dan luhan dibuat bingung olehnya.

Wanita paruhbaya itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengitari luhan dengan menatapanya lekat-lekat seolah menguliti si pria cantik itu.

Lalu wanita itu berbalik memunggungi luhan. Kedua tangan yang hampir terdapat keriput itu mengepal kuat-kuat di depan mukanya sambil mengeretakan giginya. Hatinya menjerit. Lalu menghadap dan menatap luhan intens lagi.

' _kenapa Orang ini aneh sekali? '_ Pikir luhan.

Wanita itu agak menjauh lalu mendekati meja rias ia mengambil _Blush On_ lalu mengampiri luhan.

" SEHUNIE DIA CANTIK SEKALI " Teriaknya histeris.

Luhan terdiam dibuatnya. Astaga kenapa dengan wanita paruh baya ini. Apa dia sedang mengalami ganguan jiwa? Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu lalu memeluk luhan erat-erat.

" Hay menantu, Aku ibu sehun Panggil aku Eomma. Astaga kau lebih cantik dari pada yang ada di foto sayang. "

Dan wanita itu membawa luhan duduk di bangku rias dan menghadapkannya ke cermin.

" Baiklah cantik. Ayo kita bekerja, Aku akan mendandanimu secantik bidadari kayangan dan itu sepertinya bukan hal mustahil mengingat kau sudah cantik dari pabriknya. "

Wanita itu mengoceh sambil mulai memoleskan bedak-bedak yang ia butuhkan untuk mempercantik wajah luhan.

" Kau harus terlihat cantik disana akan ada keluarga besarku. "

Luhan bingung apa yang tengah di lakukan wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu sehun itu. Dan untuk apa dia melakukannya?

" E..Eomma memangnya kita akan kemana? " Tanya luhan.

Wanita itu berhenti sejenak menatap luhan lekat. Oh kebiasaan sehun sepertinya menurun dari ibunya ini.

" Apa kau tidak tahu, Kau akan segera menikah dengan sehun sekarang. " Tanyanya dengan wajah exitednya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Menikah ya?

" Menikah? " Tanya luhan memastikan. Sang calon mertua pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

" Kapan? " Tanya Luhan lagi.

" Sekarang " dan bola mata luhan langsung saja membesar setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x One More Night / x / x /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terlihat meringis melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar di ruangan yang sudah ia masuki sekitar satu jam lalu.

Tatanan rambut dan poni miring yang rapi. Dengan tubuh yang di balut gaun putih panjang nan anggung melekat ditubuh kecilnya. DI pinggangnya terdepat mawar merah yang mengelilinginya.

" Eomma apa aku harus memakai ini? " Tanya Luhan.

Ibu sehun yang memang ada di belakang luhan memperhatikan betapa cantiknya sang calon menantunya itu menjawab dengan cepat dan ekspresif.

" Tentu saja sayang. Kau harus memakainya. "

Wanita cantik berumur itu terlihat berjalan mendekati luhan, Lalu memegang pundak sempit anak itu.

" Semua tahu jika kau laki-laki. Hanya saja disini belum terlalu biasa ada pernikahan aki-laki dengan laki-laki jadi kami hanya memanipulasi penampilanmu saja seperti wanita. Pasturnya juga tahu kalau kau itu laki-laki sayang. Jangan khawatir percaya pada Eomma okey? "

Ibu sehun berusaha menyakinkan luhan dan menghibur hati anak itu. Ia tahu sangat tahu malah betapa gugupnya saat menghadapi detik-detik terakhir sebelum pernikahan berlangsung dan pelepasan status lajang karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.

Lalu kedua mahluk cantik namun berbeda gender itu berpelukan dengan erat dan lama. Hingga tak menyadari seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sesaat yunho tak berkedip melihat penampilan luhan yang sudah di permak sang istri -jaejeong. Oh Luhan benar-benar cantik pantas saja sehun kepincut hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja.

" Apa kalian sudah siap. Acara sudah akan di mulai? " Tanya Yunho.

" baiklah Luhan Jangan gugup okey. Kau hanya harus mengandeng lengan appa selama bejalan di atas altar lalu mengicapkan janji suci dan seleasi. "

Setelah nasihat dari jaejoeng. Merekapun keluar bersamaan menuju ruang utama gereja.

Disana di gereja yang cukup besar untuk ukuran kota kecil itu ada banyak keluarga sehun yang datang ke acara paling bersejarah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x One More Night / x / x /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Is To Be Countinue...**_

 **a/n :**

 **Ini lagi di usahain buat memperjelas keadaan di FF One More Night ini. Jadilah saya jelaskan dari awal kisah, Ini juga kayanya gak bakal banyak. Buat yang belum ngerti atau apa nanti tunggu kejelasaannya seiring bertambahnya Chapter.**

 **Dan di awalkan FF ini emang niatnya ONESHOOT. Tapi jadi saya buat Chaptered itu konflik utama. Ini belum sampai ke situ jadi tunggu kelanjutanya okey :)** _ **Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

**One More night**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _ **No Summary**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Bahasa Kasar._

 _._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x One More Night / x / x /**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

 _Disana di gereja yang cukup besar untuk ukuran kota kecil itu ada banyak keluarga sehun yang datang ke acara paling bersejarah itu._

.

.

.

Pintu besar berwarna putih ruangan gereja itu terbuka. Nampak seseorang yang begitu cantik dengan gaun putih panjang dan mawar merah kecil yang mengelilingi pinggang kecilnya, Juga tudung kepala transparan yang mengahalangi wajahnya namun tak menghalangi kecaantiannya bersama seorang pria dewasa yang mengapit lengan kanannya.

Senyum adalah sesuatu yang tak hilang dari semua orang yang berada di sana. Tak terkecuali lelaki tampan yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam di ujung altar sana menunggu orang yang tengah di gandeng ayahnya Oh Yunho.

Para anggota keluarga sehun yang hadir berdecak kagum melihat mempelai wanita yang mereka ke tahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

 _Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari seorang wanita sekalipun._

 _Jika aku jadi sehun tentu saja aku juga akan merubah jalurku untuk mendapatkannya._

 _Tidak, Dia begitu cantik. Sehun begitu beruntung mendapatkannya._

Setidaknya begitulah pikiran-pikiran para anggota keluarga besar oh tentang calon anggota baru mereka.

Yunho dan luhan sampai di depan sehun yang telah lama menunggu mereka di depan pastur. Yunho menyerahkan tangan kecil luhan yang ia genggam kepada sehun.

" Kau begitu cantik dengan pakaian seperti ini sayang. " Lirih sehun.

Setelahnya mereka menghadap pastur yang sudah siap untuk menikahkan kedua insan yang saling mencinta itu. Setelah janji suci itu terucap keduanya di minta untuk berciuman. Dan dengan senang hati sehun melakukannya.

Lelaki tampan itu meraup bibir kecil luhan dan melumatnya ganas. Decakan heboh para hadirinpun mengema seiring ciuman panas itu berlangsung.

Saat dirasa luhan sudah tak kuat bernafas. Sehun dengan enggan melepaskan ciumannya.

" Sehun~ " Gunam luhan malu-malu.

Lelaki cantik itu menunduk menyembunyikan pipi meronanya. Dan setelahnya sehun membopong luhan untuk di bawa lari dari gereja megah di kota kecil itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat menandakan berapa besarnya kisaran harga mobil itu yang bisa di pastikan tidaklah murah, Tiba di sebuah halaman luas sebuah rumah besar.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat luhan. Lelaki cantik itu tertidur, Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

Sehun mencondongkan badannya. Lelaki berkulit putih susu itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memainkannya di permukaan bibir luhan yang setengah terbuka. Salah satu tangannya memiringkan tubuh luhan agar bisa menghadapnya dan memudahkannya untuk semakin mengerjai luhan.

Dan tangan itu meremas-remas sensual bokong kenyal itu.

Dan siapa yang tak akan terbangun jika mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Maka setelahnya manik rusa itu terbuka perlahan. Dan menutup kembali menikmati apa yang sedang di lakukan seseorang itu padanya ketika melihat sang pelaku.

Tangan kecil luhan mengalung indah di leher sehun. Menekannya untuk memeperdalam lumatan basah yang sekarang sudah menjadi ciuman panas.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu sepihak. Di lihatnya luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya mulai membuka kelopak itu memperlihatkan manik indah miliknya.

" Dasar Rusa nakal. " Gunam sehun lalu mengecup singkat bibir luhan.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil membukakan pintu mobil untuk luhan. Tapi, Tidak laki-laki tampan itu langsung mengangkat tubuh luhan ala bridal.

" Ah... Sehun turunkan... Sehun turunkan aku! " Luhan menjerit panik ketika sehun melakukannya.

Tidak, Iya tidak mau terjatuh ke tanah, Itu pasti akan sangat sakit.

Tapi, Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Ia memasuki rumah besar itu yang pintunya memang sudah terbuka sedari tadi. Setelah berhasil masuk ia segera menendang pintu itu keras sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang keras.

Dan senyum kebahagiannya keduanya terus melekat di setiap bibir masing-masing. Sehun berlari terburu dengan luhan yang ada di gendongannya untuk menuju kamar mereka.

 **BRUK**

Sehun membanting tubuh luhan keras di atas ranjang king sizenya. Dengan bringas lelaki itu menaiki ranjangnya sambil melepaskan dasi yang mengait lehernya.

" Ayo, Lakukan ritual pertama sayang~ " Ucap sehun dengan suara beratnya.

" Em, sehun. A-Aku pikir kita harus mandi dulu. " Sersah luhan gagap.

" Baiklah. Ayo, Kita mandi bersama. Dan ritual malam pertama di kamar mandi juga tidak buruk aku pikir. "

Luhan langsung panik mendengar perkataan sehun. Oh tidak, Tunggu-

 **SRET**

Sebelum gaun putih panjang nan indah itu di rusak oleh sang dominan. Okey lupakan berapa mahal gaun pengantin luhan karena nyatanya gaun itu sudah di sobek oleh sang suami.

Sehun menyingkirkan gaun sialan nan berat yang membuat luhannya semakin menawan dan membuatnya sangat bergairah itu sembarangan ke lantai melupakan milyaran won yang ia relakan untuk membuat gaun itu.

Dan sehun juga tidak lupa untuk menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang melekat di tubuh mulus luhan.

" Aku lebih suka melihatmu begini sayang. " Ucap sehun sambil menatap luhan yang telanjang di bawahnya itu.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya.

" Kau terlihat sangat sexy. " Gunam sehun tepat di kuping luhan yang membuat lelaki cantik keturunan china itu terbakar.

Dan setelah itu sehun mengangkat tubuh luhan untuk memasuki kamar mandi mereka dan mungkin sedikit permainan tidaklah buruk pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x \ One More Night / x / x /**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Sehun. Adakah pakaian selain ini disini? "

Luhan bertanya ragu pada sehun yang masih terbaring dengan kepala yang di sandarkan di kepala ranjang kemudian menatap horor ke dalam lemari.

" Pakai saja. Aku yakin kau cocok memakai itu. Dan ya, Disini hanya ada baju model begitu. Eomma yang membelikannya. " Ucap sehun santai sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang memilih pakaiannya di lemari.

Lelaki cantik itu masih menggunakan handuk saja untuk menutupi alat vitalnya.

Luhan menatap ngeri sehun. Hell yes, Di lemari besar itu belum ada banyak baju. Disana hanya ada baju yang luhan yakin ukurannya sangat besar untuk dirinya, Dan lagi memangnya sehun mengijinkanya memakai baju miliknya.

Dan lainnya di sana hanya ada Lirgie. Ya baju tipis, Kurang bahan trasparan dan terbuka dimana-mana lengkap dengan g-stringya namun tak ada BH disana.

Sialan. Eomma sehun benar-benar, Luhan memang berwajah cantik seperti perempuan tapi haruskah ia memakai pakaian kemarat milik kaum hawa itu. BIG NO

" Tapi, Sehun ini tak mampu menutupi tubuhku sama sekali. " Luhan bergunam lemah.

Ia mengambil salah satu lirgie disana. Dan meringis melihat baju tipis tak berbahan itu sangat minim dan transparan.

" Dan ini juga tidak bisa menutupi seluruh penisku. " Luhan berucap sedih.

Hell, g-string itu hanya terdapat kain kecil di bagian depannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah tali. Dan jika luhan memakai itu, Ia yakin walau kejantannya tertutup namun tak sempurna di tambah lagi tali yang akan membuat bongkahan bokongnya terlihat semakin bulat.

" Pakai saja. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah jangan pakai baju sekalian. Aku sangat suka ketika penis kecilmu bergoyang-goyang saat kau berjalan itu terlihat sangat lucu. " Ucap sehun lalu terkekeh pelan.

Luhan melempar g-string yang ia ambil tadi dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan sehun.

" Sialan kau. " Kicau luhan.

Dan sehun terkekeh kembali setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x \ One More Night / x / x /**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tahu jika sehun itu sangat mesum dan berlibido besar. Tapi luhan tidak tahu jika sehun akan selalu memaksa dan memaksa untuk keinginannya terkabul.

Dan sekarang luhan tengah memasak nasi goreng beijing untuk sarapannya dan sehun, Sang suami tercinta.

Tapi, Lihatlah. Lelaki tampan itu membuka kancing lirgie transparan luhan dan jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang sedang mengelus-elus kejantanan luhan dari luar g-stringnya.

" Sehun, Singkirkan tanganmu. Atau aku akan memotongnya dengan pisau dapurku. " Seru luhan jengah.

" heem... " Namun sehun hanya bergunam tidak jelas. Dan tangan nakalnya semakin menekan penis luhan.

" Aakhh... "

Sehun tersenyum setan mendengar rintihan nikmat luhan saat kejantanan sang pria kecil di tekan keras olehnya.

Setelah beberapa menit membuat nasi goreng dengan penuh perjuangan melawan tangan nakal sehun akhirnya selesai juga. Sedangkan sehun dengan tak rela berhenti bermain dengan penis mungil luhan.

Luhan meletakan nasi goreng buatannya di depan kursi yang sehun duduki. Lalu mendudukan dirinya sendiri di kursi samping sehun.

Luhan sudah siap untuk memakan sarapannya tapi,

" Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau nasi goreng, Atau mau ku buatkan makanan lain? "

Luhan bertanya saat sehun hanya diam saja tak menyentuh makanan yang telah dibuatnya.

" Tidak. " Jawab sehun keras.

Luhan sudah hampir kecewa sebelum sehun membuka suaranya lagi.

" Bukan itu maksudku. Aku mau kau disini. " Seru sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang memakai celana piyama panjang tanpa atasan.

Luhan merona mendengar permintaan sehun. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menempatkan diri di paha sehun, Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat luhan wajah merah luhan dengan sedikit gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya dipaha sehun.

Luhan mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di selangkahan sehun. Dan, Oh luhan tidak tahu kapan benda panjang nan besar milik sehun itu mulai bangkit. Sehingga gundukan besar itu begitu terasa di belahan pantanyanya, Sehun hanya mendesis nikmat.

Ingin rasanya sehun menghajar lubang luhan lagi. Tapi, Sekarang perutnya tengah meraung-raung. Dan,

" Euuhh " Sehun melenguh saat luhan membenarkan posisinya dengan mengoyang-goyangkan bokongnya membuat penis ereksi sehun yang tertutup celana bergesekan dengan bokong montok luhan.

" Baiklah. Kita nasi gorengnya aku jadikan satu, Kita makan satu piring berdua. " Ucap luhan.

Dan luhan kembali mengoyangkan bokongnya lagi sembari berseru,

" Ayo makan. " Dengan riangnya.

Dan sepanjang waktu sarapan sehun hanya bisa bersabar agar tidak menghajar luhan karena lelaki cantiknya itu dengan sengaja mengoyang-goyangkan bokongnya setiap saat.

" Sudah kenyang eoh? " Tanya sehun datar.

Sumpah, sehun tidak kuat menahan birahinya yang sedari tadi terus melonjak naik ingin di keluarkan.

Luhan meraih gelas berisi airputihnya. Ia mengangguk dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melayang dan mendarat di atas meja makannya.

" sekarang giliranku. "

Entah kapan sehun membuka celana panjangnya hingga mengantung di kedua kakinya. Yang jelas lelaki itu langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang luhan. Dan membuat pria cantik itu memekik kencang.

" Aaakgghh... Sehkkhh... huunnn... " Luhan tidak dapat menahan desahanya kala milik sehun masuk kedalam dirinya. Itu begitu memabukannya.

" Rasakan ini, Makan penis besarku. " Racau sehun dengan gerakan pinggul yang mulai mengila. Membuat luhan terhentak-hentak kebelakang.

" Ini balasan karena kau mengodaku. " Ucap sehun penuh nafsu. Lalu tangannya menjalar ke nipple mencuat luhan dan menariknya kencang.

" Ahhh...Akh... Sehunhhh... "

Dan luhan hanya bisa mendesah dibuatnya. Ingatkan luhan untuk tidak memberi jatah sehun selama sebulan okey?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\ x \ x One More Night / x / x /**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **sebenernya mau di tulis kejadian luhan aha-aha sama namja lain. Tapi di chap gak jadi karena takut kebanyakan. So dipastikan kejadian luhan aha-aha sama namja lainnya di next chap.**


End file.
